


Earth Angel

by swtalmnd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angel Sex, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Magic, Smut, porn with a soupçon of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 12:24:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18691456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: Castiel has found a spell to help him with the problem of his diminishing grace, but he needs Dean's help.





	Earth Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oceaxe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceaxe/gifts).



> This started out as an April challenge ficlet but clearly I am too wordy for that, so I wrote something else for that day and took my filthy angel smut to a proper beta. 
> 
> Thanks to katy_the_reader for being continually willing to read weird shit for me, and to oceaxe for dragging me back into this fandom.

Castiel appeared unexpectedly in Dean's room, crowding in close like he'd never learned the lessons on personal space that they'd painstakingly taught him. "I require your cooperation in a delicate matter," he said.

"Dude, require it from at least two feet away," said Dean, taking a step back and nearly tripping over the bed. "Whattaya need?"

Castiel sighed, but didn't close the distance. "I have found a spell that will connect my grace to the earth, as it was in heaven. It requires that you anoint me with your seed, as a child of the earth."

Dean stared at him. "Did you just proposition me? Because I haven't been into dudes..."

"Since you sold pleasure to feed your brother, I am aware," said the angel, as if it was of no consequence. "I can make sure you are able to perform."

Dean huffed. "I ain't never had a problem getting the job done before and I wouldn't now. If I was saying yes, which I'm not. Yet."

Castiel's shoulders relaxed minutely. "How can I compensate you?"

"What part of you do I gotta paint, dude?" Dean couldn't deny that the idea of his come striping over Castiel's face, his ass, his chest, that stupid tie, they were all very appealing. "And is this just, like, you hiring me for the hour?"

"I wasn't aware you were open to other options," said Cas, cocking his head. "The spell indicates that I should orally pleasure you and receive anointment on my forehead, tongue, and chest, in that order."

"Sounds like a fun paint by numbers." Dean smirked. "You ever sucked a dick, Cas? How much tutoring are we gonna need to make this work?"

"I have no sexual experience, as you are aware," said Castiel testily. "However, I already have the components for the rest of the spell. I just need your cooperation."

Dean sighed and stepped in close. He'd never kissed much back in the day, when he was a pretty twink with a nice mouth that was good at bringing a moment of pleasure to lonely dudes, but Cas deserved the full Winchester experience. "I'll do it if you let me return the favor," he said, closing in for their first real kiss.

Castiel's mouth was soft, unresponsive for just a moment before he clumsily returned the kiss. Dean cupped his cheek, showed him what to do and how to do it, humming his approval as Cas caught on and began to give it his all.

"That will be an acceptable exchange," said Cas, his voice raspy and low. "Perhaps you should go first as a demonstration?"

Dean grinned. "Set your spell up and get naked." He stepped back and started stripping, already imagining the feel of Cas in his mouth, the taste he'd actually missed when he'd let himself. Hunters were a bunch of bigoted assholes so he was deep in the closet these days, and it felt good to take a little step out. He got some stuff out of his bag in case they were up for more later, and when he turned back Castiel was naked, lean and nervous and pale, and fucking gorgeous.

"Where should I stand?" he asked.

Dean sauntered over, confident in his own body and everything he could do with it, especially for a man like Cas. "You might wanna lay back for this, actually. I'm gonna make sure you never forget your first."

Castiel actually rolled his eyes before moving to the bed. "I raised you from perdition, Dean. You are more memorable to me than any other being in all of history."

Dean felt a hot, smug pride well up in him, and he licked his lips, biting the lower one. "Trust me, this will be almost as good."

He crawled up over Cas, kissing his way from knee to hip to shoulder, gentle and soft to start. Their mouths were hot when their lips met, motions already smoother for this second set of kisses, and Dean felt his cock getting heavy and hard just from being on top of Cas like this. He slid his whole body against Castiel's, skin to skin and dick to dick, and Cas was not only hard but a little wet already. "Fuck, Cas."

"We did not discuss any other sexual acts," said Castiel, but he looked more hopeful than nervous. "Perhaps after the spell I will be restored enough for that."

"There's always later," said Dean, grinning. "You gonna be my angel baby? Or sugar daddy?"

"I don't understand, I am neither an infant, your father, nor a confection," replied Castiel, a sweet look of confusion on his face.

Dean rested his forehead against Cas's, chuckling. "Nevermind, Cas. Let me suck you off and we'll worry about the rest later." A few more minutes of kissing had them both panting, and Dean encouraged Castiel to touch while he started his journey back down again with a lot more licking and biting thrown in. Cas's nipples were sensitive, his stomach was ticklish, and his touches were tender as he explored the parts of Dean he could reach.

Dean got comfortable between Castiel's spread legs and met that intense blue stare for a very different reason than their usual. "You come when you're ready, Cas, I'll swallow."

"Is that wise?" asked Castiel, breath catching when Dean licked up the length of his cock.

Dean chuckled. "Unless angel spunk is poison, it's fine. You're gonna taste mine next."

"I suppose that's true," said Castiel, going up on his elbows. "You may proceed."

Dean decided to let his mouth make its own argument and caught up the head of Castiel's cock, suckling just at the most sensitive part, indulging himself in the luxury of tasting and feeling him, salt and human, ozone and angel, blood-hot and solid in Dean's mouth. Castiel moaned, flopping back against the pillows, and a surge of precome coated Dean's tongue. Dean swallowed it and took him deeper, reminding himself of his old techniques, remembering a few things he'd learned since then from chicks.

Dean didn't rush or go hog wild this time, easing Cas into the world of physical pleasure with his mouth, his lips, his gaze hot on Cas's face, on the hooded eyes watching every move he made. Ecstasy was a good look on Castiel, and with the way he was reacting, Dean figured it wouldn't take long for him to finish. Cas's hands found Dean's hair again, hips thrusting, and Dean slid his hands up to take a little control back. A few more good sucks, a trick with his tongue, and Castiel was a goner.

His come tasted like anyone else's, thick and bitter and good, but the ozone-chill of grace that slid down Dean's throat with it was new.

"Dean," said Castiel, his face looking like he'd just had a divine revelation. "Physical pleasure is wonderful."

"Yeah, Cas, it is. You good to go for this anointing? Then we'll have a nap and get some takeout, go for round two."

"I like this plan," said Cas, sitting back up. Dean met him halfway for a kiss, feeding him the taste of his own come, the feel of his own magic lingering in Dean's mouth. "You taste like angel."

"Yeah," said Dean, smug as anything. "And I'm gonna make you taste like human."

Castiel moaned and kissed him again, and Dean used that to lure Cas off the bed. He was hard enough to pound nails, and ready to get the show on the road. "I need to kneel there and be anointed, after I say the words of the spell."

"Just show me where to stand," said Dean.

Cas helped Dean place his feet inside the Enochian design, glad to see his ass was far away from the bowl of herbs that Cas lit on fire next. He hadn't been looking forward to the risk of roasted nuts.

Cas did a chant, his voice low and foreign, and Dean felt a whole lotta magic filling up the room, rooting his feet to the spot and flowing up into some very intimate parts of him. His dick went from sporting wood to diamond hard, and by the time Cas knelt and looked up at him in supplication, Dean was more than ready to feed the angel his come. He used his thumb to tip his dick down and Castiel started by licking the tip, curious and open. 

He must have enjoyed the taste, because his eyes fluttered closed and he fit his mouth around the head, suckling exactly the same way Dean had, as though it was a craving he was finally satiating. Dean stroked his free hand through Castiel's sex-mussed hair, ignoring the emotions flooding through him as he looked at the bliss on Cas's face, focusing instead on the physical pleasure of that hot, eager mouth.

It wasn't smooth, but it didn't much matter when Cas started sucking dick like it was the best treat ever. Dean kept the one hand splayed over his own pelvis as a reminder not to just grab on and fuck the angel's mouth, but damn, that was a mouth made for this. Cas's lips stretched wide and he was making little happy noises as he took more and more of Dean in without issue. Given how immune Cas was to human violence, Dean guessed he might not be affected much by a dick in his throat, either, and when he swallowed that last few inches with no trouble he proved Dean right.

Dean wasn't going to last long, but he didn't really have to, or want to. This was for the spell; the time to impress Cas with his sexual prowess would be later, in bed, with Dean desperately trying to convince them both that it was worth it to stick around. To keep doing this, and that thought, of future days and months and years of sex with Cas, was what pushed him over the edge. He barely remembered to pull back, to paint Castiel's forehead first, then tongue, then the rest on his chest, splashes of seed that magic turned into runes, that sank into Castiel like water on dry earth.

Dean had to swallow, lick his lips, and try not to think too much about what they'd just done. Castiel fell back onto the floor, his face overwhelmed and body twitching, and Dean was suddenly worried about a lot more than some blowjobs, moving the brazier first and then gathering Cas into his arms.

"Castiel, Cas, Cas! Talk to me, man, are you okay?" Dean gazed worriedly into his face, pressed his lips to Cas's forehead the way the angel sometimes did when he thought Dean was asleep. "Cas, c'mon, man, don't tell me I have a dick of death."

Castiel sputtered a laugh. "Dean, the earth is such a fecund magic," he said, which seemed incongruous until he tugged Dean's hand down to find his cock, hard and ready all over again. "It's so warm."

"Holy magic is always kinda cold," said Dean, giving Cas's dick a stroke and then kissing him, tasting something new mixed in with the lightning chill of angel grace, heat like the space between someone's thighs, like pheromones and sweat and wanting. "Fuck, you taste like sex."

"I think I'm going to enjoy being yours to fuck," said Cas, standing up and practically carrying Dean over to the bed. "I want to devour you."

"Sexually, right? Not, like, zombie chomping?" said Dean, going still where he was splayed out, dick softened from his orgasm but already getting with the program.

Cas chuckled. "Not like food," he said. His voice lowered to a growl. "I want to ravish you. We're lucky you're male, or I would fill you with my seed and breed an army of Nephilim."

"Uh, don't do that?" said Dean, blushing and laughing a little hysterically. "But yeah, you can fuck me or whatever. I need a lot of work to get me open, but I like it once I'm there."

Cas looked more interested than Dean expected, his body looser, expression more open. Dean hoped this earth magic settled pretty soon, because he wasn't sure he could handle Castiel the sex fiend if they were still doing jobs together. "You'll have to instruct me, but yes, I want to be inside you in all ways. You already bear my mark on your body and soul, but I want this, too. I've become greedy for you." He sounded almost concerned at the end.

"I bet you'll get used to it," said Dean, voicing his hopes like he's got any fucking clue. "You can have what you want tonight, and you'll figure out what to do with all these earthy cravings once I've got you satisfied."

Cas moved up the bed like a jungle cat, all predatory grace and smooth muscle, the awkwardness he usually displayed in his vessel swallowed up by his new magic. "I want everything with you, Dean."

Dean pulled him down for a kiss. "You can have me, Cas. You've already got me." Dean was starting to worry about what exactly he was promising, but he was so tired of worrying about giving in to angels and he really, really wanted this one inside him. "Not in a Michael way, though, right?"

Castiel stared at him and then snorted out a laugh so much more free than he'd ever sounded before. "No, Dean, not as my vessel. I wish to be inside you in a very different manner."

"Yeah, that. That sounds good," said Dean, pulling him in for a kiss. 

Cas rubbed his whole body against Dean's and then made a frustrated sound. "I don't know how this goes, Dean, please."

"Lube's right here," said Dean, and he tapped the packet next to it, "Condom, to help prevent magic angel babies." He kissed Cas again. "Finger me open. Lick me if you wanna try it. I'll tell you when I'm ready for your dick."

"It's amazing that humans find unlimited ways to make pleasure from these limited bodies," said Cas, his tone containing more wonder than he usually reserved for such commentary. He grabbed everything and slid down the bed, using his angelic strength with impunity as he spread Dean's legs wide and dove between them.

Dean gasped as Castiel's lips and tongue explored him unhestitatingly, hands spreading him, holding Dean's hips and moving him wherever Cas pleased without any apparent effort. His mouth was hot and Dean could feel more of that earthly magic seeping into him with every lick. He relaxed a lot faster than he was used to, and he hoped that effect would be permanent, because it'd be nice to be able to get fucked without half an hour or more of dedicated warm-up every time. "Cas, Cas, angel, fuck!"

"Yes, that is the plan," said Castiel, but his voice was a hoarse growl with no sign of true testiness, just the same desire the was flushing Dean's skin pink, making his toes curl in the bedspread. "Are you ready for fingers?"

"One, yeah." Dean's voice sounded almost steady despite the want thrumming through him like a good bass line, low and inescapable.

Cas at least seemed to understand what the lube was for, and he got everything slick before he slipped his finger in. It glided in with a rush of heat and that bass beat picked up, bringing Dean's pulse up with it. There was definitely magic at work here, but Dean was way too far gone to resist it so he just spread wider and threaded his fingers in Cas's soft hair, moaning when that mouth went back to work, too.

Two fingers and a tongue were enough to have Dean begging for it, all shame long gone and self-control only holding on long enough to roll the condom onto Castiel's cock. Then he laid back and let Cas have his way, those blue eyes crackling with heat and lightning. It felt like Castiel's grace was all bound up with that heady earth magic, and Dean knew he was drunk on it but he didn't care, not when Cas began to fill him up just right. Cas's instincts were good, and he thrust in slowly, leaned down for a kiss, trapped Dean's hands overhead. Dean wrapped his legs around Castiel's hips and the two of them moved together, no more words needed as the magic and pleasure built together.

Dean gasped and writhed with Cas over and inside of him, feeling Cas's grace and that weird new magic, too, feeling something he wasn't normally aware of moving inside him to embrace both. He was completely out of his head, completely at Castiel's mercy, under the spell of magic and sex. He had no idea how long they were moving together, just that when they came it was at the same time and as much from the mojo flooding the room, flooding their bodies, as it was from the physical sensations.

When Dean came back down from what was probably the best orgasm of his life, he worriedly ran his hand down his stomach. "I ain't pregnant, right?"

Castiel looked at and through him in that strange way he had, concern written in his brows. "No, thankfully," he said, pulling out with pure relief in his voice.

Dean chuckled. "Thank, uh, earth I guess." He stretched, feeling the ache of good sex all through his body. "Let's have a nap before we order pizza?"

"You can," said Cas. A gesture, and they were both clean, angel grace moving through Dean like a warm wind, leaving him dry and comfortable. Even the twinge from the knee he'd fucked up last week was gone. "My powers are fully restored."

"Does that mean you won't sleep?" asked Dean. He wanted Cas in the bed with him, not ready to stop being close, but he wasn't gonna ask.

"I will watch over you," said Castiel, "from up close, this time." He was the one to get them under the covers and snuggled up, wrapping himself around Dean as the big spoon, protective and affectionate.

Dean sighed softly and felt sleep tugging at him. "Think I'm gonna like you as my earth angel," he muttered.

Castiel kissed his temple. "You've always been my human."

Dean woke up a few hours later feeling better than he had in years, Castiel pressing kisses over his shoulder while Dean's phone rang. "It's easier to make your dreams sweet like this," he rumbled.

Dean rolled over and kissed him sweetly. "S'that why I feel so good?" he asked, reaching for the phone.

"Do you want food?" said Sam impatiently.

Dean's stomach rumbled. "Yeah. Cas is here, too, I don't know if he wants anything?"

Cas shook his head. "My hungers all seem to be carnal at this time."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," said Sam. "Please have pants on when I get there."

Dean chuckled. "You'll want to know what Cas has been up to, anyway," he said. "See ya soon, Sammy."

He hung up, hoping that he hadn't really heard Sam saying something about Dean's ass.

"I wish to experience you inside me after Sam leaves us," said Cas. "You should get dressed now, to remove temptation."

"Still magic horny?" asked Dean, letting Cas coax him out of bed and back into his angel-cleaned clothes.

Cas shrugged. "It may be a normal amount of horny," he said, his voice as dryly matter-of-fact as ever. "I don't have a good frame of reference."

Dean chuckled, leaving the lube and condoms out both to fuck with Sam and have them ready for later. "You did put clothes back on me, which suggests normal new sex crack."

"I don't understand that reference," said Cas, getting dressed in his own familiar outfit.

Dean chuckled, coming over to help with the buttons. "Sex with a new person, in a new relationship, it's addictive at first. Pheromones or somethin', I don't know, but it's definitely like crack at the start."

"What is our relationship now, Dean?" asked Cas, his face grave, hands catching up Dean's and holding them gently.

Dean shrugged, feeling something panicky in the back of his throat at the very concept of this discussion. "I, uh. What d'you want it to be?"

"I wish for you to be mine," said Castiel. "I don't know what humans would call it. Angels don't claim one another the same way."

"Are you gonna, um, sex up anyone else?" asked Dean, clearing his throat.

Cas shook his head after a moment of deliberation. "I desire only you."

"Well, then, uh. I guess I'm yours and you're mine," said Dean, shrugging, heart rabbiting a mile a minute. "You did say you marked my, uh, soul."

"And your body," said Cas, stroking his fingers over the healed scar on Dean's shoulder. He nodded. "If others require further sign of commitment, we will wear jewelry. You are mine in the eyes of the earth, since you marked me."

Dean's fingers drifted over Castiel's forehead, lips, chest. "I did, yeah." He cleared his throat again, bit his lip, then put on his big boy pants and kissed Cas hard. "You can get us rings later."

"Dude," said Sam, having come in at exactly the wrong moment, staring from them to the obvious signs of some Enochian ritual on the floor. "You got angel married?"

Dean cracked up laughing. "Yeah, I guess we did. But, uh, Cas is like an earth angel now, instead of a heaven angel."

"That is why I have bodily desires," said Castiel. He moved past Dean to look out through the open door, and Dean followed at Cas's noise of discovery. "I think I know what happened to the magic that could not take root within you."

Dean looked out at the riot of plant life outside, everything for as far as he could see covered in greenery, flowers, and even fruit. "Huh. I guess all that fertility had to go somewhere. Score one for safe sex."

Sam's pained expression was almost as good as the sex had been.


End file.
